1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device equipped with a speaker.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the rapid development of technology, the design of electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and others, is driven by the marketplace to provide increased multimedia functionality. At the same time, consumer and user demands continue to require increased miniaturization of such devices.
To comply with multimedia function requirements, most electronic devices currently include a speaker, the sound quality of which strongly influences marketability.
FIG. 4 shows a typical electronic device including a housing 12, a speaker 14, a gasket 16, and a circuit board 18. The housing 12 defines a substantially rectangular recess 123 therein receiving electronic components. The recess 123 further includes a substantially oval chamber 122 receiving the speaker 14. The speaker 14 includes a diaphragm 142 and a conductive surface 144 opposite to the diaphragm 142. The diaphragm 142 is an outer surface of the speaker 14 for propagating sound. The conductive surface 144 is an internal surface electrically connecting the speaker 14 to the circuit board 18 by two elastic bodies 146.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show the typical electronic device of FIG. 4 with speaker 14 received in the chamber 122. The gasket 16 is on the top of sidewalls of the recess 123. The circuit board 18 compresses the gasket 16 for secure attachment of the circuit board to the substantially rectangular sidewalls of the recess 123. The diaphragm 142 of the speaker 14 is near the bottom of the chamber 122 in which a plurality of vent holes are defined. The elastic bodies 146 are formed by, e.g., punching and bending a sheet of metallic material. As shown in FIG. 6, one end of each elastic body 146 is fixed on the conductive surface 144, and the other resists the circuit board 18 to electrically connect the speaker 14 to the circuit board 18.
However, as electronic components are mainly arranged in a middle portion of the circuit board 18, edges of the circuit board 18 bend slightly upward because of the weight of the electronic components. In this way, spaces 124 between the chamber 122 and the edges of the circuit board 18 result in sound leakage, which interfere with sound dissipating from the vent holes of the chamber 122 and decreases the overall sound quality of the electronic device. One solution to this problem is to provide an airtight chamber for the speaker 14. However, such an airtight chamber can compromise miniaturization of the electronic device.
Further, it is difficult to precisely position the elastic bodies 146 electrically connecting the speaker 14 to the circuit board 18 as shown in FIG. 6 during assembly. Moreover, the circuit board 18 may be damaged by elastic force exerted by the elastic bodies 146.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.